


Christmas in the Air

by Earl_Gray_and_Books



Series: Lilly Dowling [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, London, i wrote this whale sleep deprived, spending luna's money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Gray_and_Books/pseuds/Earl_Gray_and_Books
Summary: Saul Silva and Farah Dowling decide to take there daughter Lilly and her best friend Terra Harvey on vacation over school break to London.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lilly Dowling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193114
Kudos: 12





	Christmas in the Air

The cold air burnt my lungs as I stepped out of my parent’s Range Rover. My best friend, Terra Harvey, jumped out of the car next to me. As she did, my father handed the keys to the doorman. 

“Lilly, take your bag.” My mother handed me my plaid Burberry backpack. We headed towards The Savoy, where we would be staying for the next two weeks. “Hello, you should have a reservation in the name of Dowling.” My mother held herself with an air of confidence. I could only wish to have.

“Yes, Ms Dowling, your room is all ready for you. Would you mind if I take a credit card for incidentals?” the receptionist asked.

“No, of course not.” My mother slid a credit card over to her.

“Alright, and here are your keys” She slid two keys over to my mother. “You’re in the Royal Suite.”

I gasped, “the royal suite!” I whispered to Terra, “how cool is that!” 

“I’ll just go fetch my manager so she can escort you to your suite.” She quickly walked to the back.

“Farah, the royal suite? How did you manage to get that?” my father questioned.

“Luna.” My mother had a cheeky smile on her face. “She bet me that someone would recognise her before me. Unfortunately for her, she let me pick the person.” She handed my father a credit card. “I won, so she is paying for the whole trip.” I knew all about this bet; my mother had picked me to recognise them. I had said hello to my mother first, and then I had addressed the Queen.

“Well, I guess I should thank luna next time I see her.” my father had an equally cheeky look on his face.

The woman walked back out with another woman following her. “Mr and Ms Dowling, may I escort you to your suite?” and just like that, we were whisked to the top floor of The Savoy. “Here we are.” The manager opened the double doors. I gasped. It was the most fantastic room I had ever seen.

“This is amazing.” I walked into the room and twirled around. The room was decorated for Christmas with the slightest attention to detail. A huge Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, and the fireplace had stockings hung up. There was a huge kitchen and large dining room. It was stunning. The best part was it looked straight onto the London Eye.

“This is so cool!” Terra ran into the room we would be sharing. It was huge with two four-poster beds. The walls were white panelled until halfway up. After that point, the walls were papered in delicate pink wallpaper and were met by a beautiful moulded ceiling. I took off my coat and jumped onto the bed by the window. I immediately sunk into the soft pink comforter. “I’ve never seen a room so large!” Terra flopped down on the other bed.

I sat up. “Look!” I pointed. “There are things at the end of the bed.” I got up and grabbed the items. It was a colouring book, crayons, and a tiger stuffed animal.

Terra grabbed her things. “This is so cool! So glad the Queen is paying for this!” 

I laughed. “I’m glad too!” I flopped back on the bed. “So what do you want to do while we're here?” Terra started to list the things she wanted to do. Unsurprisingly, the first thing she wanted to do was go to Kew Gardens.

“Girls, come out here, please,” called my mother from the other room. “What would you like to do today?” she questioned.

“Kew Gardens,” Terra immediately said. 

“Already booked for Christmas Eve.” My mum picked up her coat and hung it up. “ What about shopping?” she added.

I nodded. “That sounds fun. I’m going to grab my coat”.

Terra sat on her bed. “I wonder what She's up to?” she questioned. I knew she would miss her brother. They were so close.

I finished buttoning my coat. “I don’t know, but it’s not as great as this! It’s crazy to think that only 2 hours ago, we were chasing him around Alfea trying to get my backpack back.”

“We kept tripping people! Dad was so mad!” she laughed, falling backwards.

My mother popped her head in the door. “Girls, are you ready?”

“Yes.” I grabbed my backpack, and we headed out.

My mother was on her phone when we walked out. “I’ve got us a car, and we’re headed to Harrods.”

“Oooh, spending the Queen’s money,” my father teased. My mother lightly punched him in the arm.

“And remember, no magic.” I rolled my eyes. “And no weapons,” she added, looking at my father.

“Fine,” I said, taking out a hair clip from my complicated Carmel updo. Terra stared at me. “It's a sword.” I slid the top piece out, and sure enough, it folded out into a sword.

“Wow, that’s cool.” Terra picked up the hair clip.  
“Saul, yours too,” my mother said as he groaned and set down five weapons. FIVE CONCEALED WEAPONS. “Now, let’s go.” We walked outside and climbed into a sleek, blacked-out car.  
“Do you think this is what life is like for her Royal Highness Princess Stella of Solaria?” Terra asked.

I laughed at that. “I doubt it. That girl always seems miserable.” When we arrived at Harrods, I looked up at the vast building decked out in lights. A gasp escaped my mouth. It looked so pretty. 

When we got inside, my mother looked at the floor guide. “Ok, it looks like the children’s department is on the 4th floor.” My father went to find a new suit, and my mother took us upstairs. We walked around and picked out things. I tried on so many things it was ridiculous and, of course, bought most of the items. Terra found some gorgeous Dolce and Gabbana pieces for her collection too. We left Harrods around 4:30 to get ready for dinner. We had so many bags. When we got back to the room, all our things were unpacked for us.

“Mum, have you seen my new blue lace dress? I want to wear it to dinner.” I poked my head in the door of her bedroom.

“Lilly, that’s too fancy.” She pinned her hair up. “Save it for tea at the Ritz.” 

I sighed, “what should I wear then?” 

She walked into my closet and pulled out a pink dress. “This, It’s perfect.”

“Fine.” I got changed and went to sit in the living room.

Terra walked in and sat next to me. “You look so pretty!” she said, gently touching my hair.

“So do you!” And it was true. Terra’s brown curls fell elegantly to her shoulders, and she had on a gorgeous blue dress.

My mother and father walked out hand in hand. “Are you two ready?”

We jumped off the couch. “Yes!” We put on our coats and walked outside. It was cold, so I was glad of the thick wool coat I was wearing. We got into the Range Rover, and I turned on my TV. Terra and I watched TV until we arrived at the OXO Tower Restaurant. After a delicious meal, we returned to The Savoy. After a nice shower, I curled up in my soft warm bed. This was going to be the best trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! please tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
